Vacation
by RockinRims986
Summary: Something horrible is happening to Hogwarst when Angelina returns. What will she do to stop it?


"Go fish."  
  
Angelina glared over at her cousin, who sat cross-legged across from her, grinning. "I know you have that card, Caleb," she said snootily. "I've asked for all the others."  
  
Caleb grinned again. "Go Fish, Angelina."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes at him, and picked up a card from the deck. Of course, it wasn't the card she was looking for. Frustrated, she threw her pile of cards at Caleb and stood up. "I'm sick of this game," she said curtly, walking out of the room. She heard him mutter something as she left, but didn't pay attention to it. Instead, she stomped up the stairs and into the room that she was sharing with her other cousin, Shauna. Fortunately, she wasn't there. Angelina sat on the bed and stared out the window at rain dropping down the glass. Below the window, barely visible by the heavy rain, the ocean waves crashed below, sending white spray everywhere.  
  
So far, the Johnson's weren't having a good vacation. For almost everyday it had rained, which prevented them from going outside to the beach. On the days it hadn't rained, it had been cloudy, and it wasn't a good setting. The only good part about this vacation was the fact that Angelina had met two great friends: Elijah and Muriel. They were from the states, unlike Angelina, but their friendship had started almost immediately. They had left a few days before, and after that, Angelina had been miserable. Tomorrow, she would be returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Angelina heard Shauna enter the room, followed by Angelina's younger sister, Catherine. "Is it okay if we're in here, Ang?" Catherine asked, aware of Angelina's mood swings and wanting to be extra careful and extra nice. "We just have to finish packing."  
  
"It's fine," Angelina said, still looking out the window. The two girls came into the room and pulled out Shauna's suitcase, slowly beginning to pile the clothes neatly inside. Angelina, who was already packed, got bored quickly and decided to go back downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs sat Caleb, hunched over something and snickering quietly. "What are you looking at?" she asked, interested in anything that may take her out of this boredom.  
  
Caleb stood up quickly and pushed whatever he had been looking at behind his back. With an innocent smile, he said, "Nothing." Caleb was around Angelina's age, with dusty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. You would think he'd be a perfect angel.  
  
Angelina caught a glimpse of what he was holding. It was a light pink notebook, and from what she could see, the lock had been broken off. "Caleb!" she screamed, running down the stairs and pinning him against the wall. "My diary!" She wiggled it out of his grasp, and screamed angrily.  
  
Laughing, Caleb said, "Angie has a crush on her Freddie Weddie." He laughed loudly and started making kissy-faces. Angelina scowled.  
  
"Don't you check the date? That was from the winter," she said, shoving it in his face. "Things have changed since then."  
  
Caleb shrugged and chanted, "Angie loves her Freddie Weddie, Angie loves her Freddie Weddie." More kissy-faces.  
  
Angelina glared at him. "Grow up." She shook her head and headed back up the stairs to put away her diary.  
  
After dinner that night, Angelina stayed to help her mother and aunt with the cleaning up. Shauna and Catherine had gone upstairs to finish their packing, and Angelina didn't even care what Caleb was doing. The conversation during the cleaning was between her Aunt Margie and her mother. It wasn't anything that Angelina wanted to put her two cents in about, so after the last dish was put away, she quietly left the room to go upstairs.  
  
"Angelina?" she heard her mother say. "Could I see you for a second?" Angelina sighed and turned around. Aunt Margie had since then left, and that left Angelina and her mother alone. "Sit down," she said, motioning towards the table. Angelina sat, her mother across from her. Her mother took one of Angelina's hands in her own and looked into those deep brown eyes. "Angie, this vacation wasn't what we had planned, and I'm sorry."  
  
'It's okay, Mum," Angelina said, smiling.  
  
Her mother smiled back and patted her hand. "We thought this would be the perfect weekend for you kids, but this weather had just been horrendous and…"  
  
"Mum, it's fine," she said. "It was a great weekend."  
  
"We'll make this up to you kids somehow."  
  
Angelina smiled at her mother. Even though her mother could get on her nerves sometimes, she could also be a real sweetheart. This was one of her sweetheart times. "Thanks Mum," Angelina said, then stood up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Angie, make sure that you're packed and ready to leave tomorrow, and kiss your cousins goodbye, because we're leaving earlier than they are," her mom said quickly as she left. Angelina nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
Inside of her bedroom, Shauna and Catherine were happily playing dolls in the corner. Angelina noticed that one of the doll's heads was missing. She guessed it had been the work of her cousin. - The Weasley's would love him, - she found herself thinking. Then, on second thought - Ewe, I can't believe I'm thinking about them! - Frustrated with herself, Angelina quickly changed into her PJ's and went to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed and pinned her hair back, reaching for her toothbrush on the counter. When she tried to pick it up however, the purple plastic toothbrush refused to budge. Puzzled, she tried again, pulling harder on it. Once again, it refused to budge. Pulling harder, the toothbrush slowly climbed up the wall, and with Angelina still holding on, placed itself on the ceiling. Angelina's feet swung two feet above the ground and she screamed.  
  
There was snickering behind the shower curtain as Angelina dropped to her feet, staring up at the toothbrush stuck on the ceiling. Angrily, she ripped the shower curtain back, revealing a laughing Caleb. She shrieked at him as he held up his wand in one hand. "It's a new spell I've designed, how do you like it?"  
  
She shrieked again, this time causing her Uncle Benny to rush into the bathroom. He pulled Angelina, who was about to pounce on Caleb and shred him to pieces, back and looked at the two of them. Angelina angrily pointed at the ceiling, and after seeing the toothbrush, Uncle Benny looked sternly at Caleb.  
  
"Bring it down, Caleb," he said firmly. Caleb obeyed, and waved his wand casually. The toothbrush dropped down and hit the top of Angelina's head. She shouted and made a grab for Caleb, but he bounced out of the bathroom laughing the whole way.  
  
The next morning, the Johnson's were up at dawn. With no time for breakfast, they quickly pushed their bags into a rent-a-car, and the small green car pulled off towards the muggle airport.  
  
"Mum," Catherine yawned, resting her head on Angelina's shoulder. "Why are we going muggle air?" Usually, Angelina would've shouted for Catherine to get her greasy head off of her shoulder, but she was too tired to yell. Instead, she put an arm around her sister and closed her eyes.  
  
"You're father thinks it will be a good experience for us, to see how these muggles travel," her mother answered with a smile, seeing her two daughters getting along so well.  
  
"I think it's a stupid idea," Catherine said. Angelina grinned to herself, for she thought it was also a stupid idea. "Why waste so much time on an airplane when we could be back at the train station in minutes, ready to go home."  
  
Her mother just smiled at Catherine, then looked at Angelina. "Are you ready to back to school, Angie?" she asked, patting her eldest daughter's knee. Angelina nodded sleepily and nodded off to sleep.  
  
Catherine, shaking her shoulder, awaked her. They had arrived at the airport. Feeling lightheaded and very tired, Angelina allowed her father to lead her to the airplane, where they found their seats. Angelina let Catherine have the window seat, and collapsed in her own, falling asleep instantly.  
  
Catherine once again awaked her. "Come on, Angelina," she said loudly. "Time to go home." 


End file.
